


Petting Futa Mares

by Bendyfimfiction



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anon - Freeform, Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), F/M, Fetish, FiMFiction, Human, Large Cock, Multi, POV Second Person, Porn, Romance, Sex, expansion, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendyfimfiction/pseuds/Bendyfimfiction
Summary: You don't like penises. But you seem to have the foolish idea of petting mares with huge dicks anyway.
Kudos: 3





	Petting Futa Mares

You, the human, were dressed simply in a pair of white underpants as you were sat upon a soft, black leather couch in the middle of a library within a huge ass oak tree. Twilight Sparkle, a small, four foot tall, lavender unicorn sat down next to you on the right.

She was cute, the only downside that she had a penis between her legs, with a pair of basketball-sized balls. Thankfully, her penis was currently flaccid. You were also thankful she still had a vagina on her backside. So, you didn’t have to touch her penis to please her.

However, even while her penis was flaccid, it was easily ten inches at least and was about three inches thick. Her penis lay lazily on her stomach, resting between her small, cup-like teats.

“Anon, are you sure you want to pet me and my friends? You said you don't like penises. I can't promise, I won't get an erection as you pet me.”

“Well, think of this as a trust-building exercise. You want a friendship report for Princess Celestia, right?”

“I suppose. Just don’t complain if I get an erection.”

“I promise, I won’t complain.”

With that, you placed your right hand on Twilight’s mane and proceeded to pet her. The mare moaned softly as you pet her, her hind legs twitching. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the only thing twitching.

To your absolute horror, you saw Twilight’s cock already starting to become erect. Her penis twitched, gaining inches by the second as more and more of it came out of her sheath.

“Come on Twilight! How are you getting an erection already?!” you said angrily.

“Hey, this was your idea. Don’t complain.” she said, crossing her hooves.

You sighed. “Fine. Whatever. Get erect then.”

Twilight’s cock grew bigger and bigger between her legs. It was about sixteen inches at the moment. Sixteen became seventeen inches, seventeen inches became eighteen inches… and so on.

When her cock finally stopped growing she had a cock that stood thirty inches long and was slightly thicker than one of her own hind legs. Her massive member towered into the air and cast a dark shadow over you. Her tip was like a bloated mushroom.

“I’m sorry Anon. I could not help it.” she said in a low voice, giving you a sheepish smile as her cheeks blushed bright red with embarrassment.

“It’s OK. Just don’t get any crazy ideas.”

“I would never hurt you, Anon. You are one of my best friends.” she said softly, with a hint of hurt in her voice.

“Aww, thanks Twilight.”

There came the sound of a door opening with a soft click. The pegasus known as Rainbow Dash made her way inside. Her twelve-inch flaccid cock swung about under her as she walked toward you.

“Sorry I was late. Are you into mares with dicks, yet?” she asked, looking at you with a hopeful look.

“No. Sorry Rainbow. It takes time.”

Rainbow sat herself down next to you on the left. With your other hand, you proceeded to gently rub her mane. She moaned softly as you pet her. You rolled your eyes as you saw her cock beginning to rise to attention.

Inch by glorious inch her cock rose into the air. 12 inches became 13 inches, 13 inches became 14 inches, 14 inches became 15 inches, 15 inches became 16 inches, 16 inches became 17 inches, 17 inches became 18 inches, 18 inches became 19 inches, 19 inches became 20 inches, 20 inches became 21 inches, 21 inches became 22 inches, 22 inches became 23 inches, 23 inches became 24 inches, 24 inches became 25 inches, 25 inches became 26 inches, 26 inches became 27 inches, 27 inches became 28 inches, 28 inches became 29 inches, 29 inches became 30 inches, 30 inches became 31 inches.

Rainbow finally stopped growing at 32 inches long. Like Twilight's, her cock was about as thick as her own back hind leg.

“Are you sure you don’t like penises, Anon?” she asked in a nasty tone, giving you bedroom eyes.

“No! Of course not!” you said in a raised voice.

“Okay, whatever you say dude.” she said, shaking her head dismissively.

“Are you ready for another penis, Anon?” asked Twilight.

“Uhh… I guess.”

Pinkie Pie… seemingly teleported into view in front of you.

“Hey Anony!” she said happily, hopping up and down in front of you, causing her fourteen-inch flaccid penis to bob up and down between her legs.

“Oh, hello Pinkie.” you said nervously.

Without a word, Pinkie sat herself down on your lap, bringing her rather, plump soft backside to rest on your cock through your underpants. You grunted, trying not to get an erection.

Unfortunately, that seemed to be impossible. Her ass was ridiculously soft and warm to the touch. Thus, your cock rose to attention to poke Pinkie’s ass.

“He-he! Your penis is so small Anony!” Pinkie said, giggling with a hoof over her mouth.

“Hey! That’s not nice Pinkie Pie.” you said in an angry tone of voice.

“Don’t worry Anon. I can magically give you a big dick if need be.” said Pinkie.

“I’ll consider that, thanks.”

Despite the fact that Pinkie Pie mocked your pride, you saw that her cock was rising to attention.

“Pinkie?! How are you getting an erection?”

“Sorry Anony. I find your little dick cute. The thought of comparing the size of my dick over yours is turning me on. Plus your dick is poking my ass.”

Pinkie Pie’s cock grew and grew into the air, eventually reaching thirty-four inches long. But… it kept growing far beyond that. You looked in both awe and terror as Pinkie’s cock literally became twice as large as Twilight's cock, adding up to a total of sixty inches long. Her cock was also three times thicker than her own hind leg.

“Did you take potions this morning?” asked Rainbow.

“Yeah, I kind of wanted to help Anony get over his penis fear by giving myself a superdick.”

“I don’t think… I’ll never like penises Pinkie. But I appreciate your efforts nonetheless.” you said in a nervous voice.

“You’re welcome Anony.”

While you were calm in the outside… you were screaming internally. ‘I hope that saves my ass from being destroyed by her.’ came your thoughts.

Fluttershy came into view. You sighed in relief when you saw she only had a six-inch-long cock in a flaccid state. The mare sat herself down next to Rainbow.

Fluttershy gently rubbed her cock with a hoof, stimulating her cock into an erection. Her cock rose into the air to a more modest eighteen inches long, and only three inches thick for the most part. Her medial ring was a little thicker by about an inch.

“Is my penis not as threatening compared to the rest, Anon?” she asked in a soft voice.

“Sorry Fluttershy. You’re still huge when compared to a human.” you said softly.

She looked down sadly. “I guess I should have taken a stronger potion to reduce my size.”

Applejack came into the room. Her cock was fully erect and was twice as thick as her own hind leg. Her cock was about forty inches long as well.

As she walked toward you, her penis swang back and forth between her legs. “Like what ya see, partner?” she asked in a hot breathy voice, giving you bedroom eyes.

“I don’t like penises Applejack.”

“Sweetie pie, ya are lying. But no point bucking ya, if ya ain’t ready yet.”

Applejack sat herself down next to Twilight, on your right. The couch became completely full at this point, and not just because of the massive penises.

Twilight and Applejack were sat on your right. While Rainbow and Fluttershy were sat on your left. And, finally, Pinkie Pie was sat on top of you.

Rarity came into the room. You gasped in joyful shock to find she had no penis or balls between her legs. The others however gasped in horror with hooves over their mouths.

“Rarity! What have you done?!” screamed Twilight.

“Oh, don’t be such a drama queen.” she said, waving her hoof nonchalantly. “I just temporarily removed my penis.”

Rarity then subsequently pulled out her drama couch out of thin air and lay herself down on her side with her back facing you, giving you a perfect view of her plump rump.

“Darling, I hope you appreciate this. I know mares from your world don't have penises so I thought I'd ease you into it by removing my penis temporarily."

“I really do appreciate it Rarity. Having a female without a penis is giving me good reassurance."

“The board is set, the penises are moving. Will Anony fall in love with mares with dicks or will he say a gay faggot forever?” said Pinkie Pie.

“Uhhh…maybe.” you said nervously.

\---------------------------------------------------------

You were sat in the middle of a black leather couch surrounded by mares with giant dicks. Rainbow sat next to you on your right with her 32 inch penis, beside her was Fluttershy with a mere 18 inch penis. On your left sat Twilight with her 30 inch penis, next to her was Applejack with her 40 inch penis.

On your lap sat Pinkie Pie, who had the biggest penis of them all. Her penis towered over all the other penises at a mighty sixty inches long. Pinkie’s cock cast a dark shadow over all those below her.

Across from you lay Rarity on her very own couch with her back to you, giving you a perfect view of her plump rump. Unlike the rest, she didn’t have a penis. However, her penis absence was only temporary.

You don't know if it was mind control… but you had a strange craving for their penises right now. At the same time, you felt scared.

"Girls, if I agree to indulge in this penis business, can you promise me you will be gentle? Those massive penises of yours look like they could rip me in half." you said in a low, nervous voice.

Rainbow rubbed your shoulder with a hoof. "Don't worry dude, we will be gentle. Plus, you should know even if we went full hardcore, pony love magic will safeguard your body from being destroyed by our penises."

"Okay good. But would they even fit inside me?"

"When a mare's penis enters a lover's body it creates a pocket universe inside them." said Twilight.

"Case in point, I once fucked a breezie with a dick at this size before, and the cute little guy was perfectly fine." said Pinkie Pie with her sixty inch penis.

"That's good to know."

"Darling, do you want me to return my penis?" said Rarity.

"Yes. You didn't have to do that for me. And Fluttershy, I want to see your penis in its prime."

Rarity looked at you with a nasty grin, powering up her horn with magic. With a flash, a huge, fully erect alabaster horse cock appeared between her legs with a pair of basketball-sized balls. Her cock stood at a mighty forty-five inches long and was three times thicker than her own back hind leg.

You could not help but drool at the sight.

You then looked over at Fluttershy to see her cock growing bigger and bigger. A mere 18 inches became a distant memory as her cock rose into the air. She was already at 30 inches, she quickly surpassed that with a huge growth spurt, taking her up to 45 inches long. You were somewhat disappointed that her cock only grew by another 2 inches before coming to a stop at 47 inches.

"Aww." you said sadly.

"Oh, you want me to make my penis bigger for you?" asked Fluttershy.

"You can do that?"

Twilight introjected. "Yes. We can easily grow our penises bigger if you want."

"Can you show me?"

Twilight closed her eyes, and uttered a throaty moan as she casually added an extra 5 inches onto her cock, taking her up to 35 inches long, and doubled the thickness of her cock, making her member now twice as thick as her own hind leg.

She opened her eyes to look at you. The mare giggled with a hoof over her mouth as you drooled at the sight of her augmented cock with your mouth wide open, creating an ‘O’ shape.

"Beautiful." you simply said in awe.

"Anony, we can grow our bodies bigger to match. Would you like me to face sit on you with a giant ass?" asked Pinkie.

"I assume love magic will stop me from being crushed or suffocated?"

"Yes, of course. Silly head."

"You can grow bigger and facesit on me later. But right now, I need to see Fluttershy grow bigger with a bigger cock to match.”

“Oh Anon, you are so romantic.” said Fluttershy, tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

Fluttershy stood up and sat herself down on the floor from the other side of the room to you, between two bookshelves. Fluttershy jumped up in height by six feet, making her stand at ten feet tall. The wooden floor beneath her cracked as from under the increasing weight of her ass upon it.

Her massive, beach ball like rump knocked over the two bookshelves with a loud bang, sending books flying everywhere.

Fluttershy now towered over the other mares in the room. Her penis however still needed some fixing. With that, her cock began to rise up into the air, gaining inches by the second. Her basketball-sized balls below also started to swell in size.

Up and up her cock rose, 47 inches turned to 48 inches, 48 inches became 49 inches… , 49 inches then turned into 50 inches. At the same time, her balls were starting to look like bean bags as they inflated outward like air balloons.

At 50 five inches her growth rate slightly increased by the second. 50 inches jumped up to 52 inches, 52 inches lunged up to 54 inches, 54 inches then became 56 inches, 56 inches then became 58 inches, 58 turned into 60 inches.

There came a low rumbling sound as Fluttershy uttered a loud whinny as her cock blasted upward to 120 inches long, making her cock ten feet tall.

Not only that, but she was twice as long as Pinkie's cock… and much… much thicker. Her cock was basically a blue whale in thickness. Her balls were about the size of British double-decker buses.

Her body also rose even higher into the air, ten feet became 12 feet, 12 became… 15 feet, and then 15 feet became 30 feet. The walls and the ceiling extended so far into the distance that you now could barely see them. Fluttershy’s absolutely gigantic cock cast a dark shadow over all of you. Her rump was like a giant, squishy soft bouncy castle behind her.

If that wasn't enough, her teats swelled in size over her balls. This made her look like she now has four balls instead of just two, it was just that her teats had nipples to accompany them. Both her balls and her teats sandwiched the base of her cock between them, creating a truly breathtaking sight.

Fluttershy’s cock twitched again, doubling in size again, taking her up to twenty feet tall…. and a moment later she doubled in size yet again… taking her cock up to forty feet tall, adding up to a total of 480 inches. Her cock stood a good ten feet over her 30 feet tall body.

“Big enough for you, Anon? This is a pocket universe, I can grow without end inside here for you.” the giantess asked softly.

“That will do for the moment Fluttershy. Now it’s time for me to stop being a gay faggot and show your penises some love."

Pinkie hopped off your lap and plopped herself on the floor. Without shame, you lowered your underpants to fully reveal your erect penis to the mares.

You looked around the room to see if they were going to judge you for your small size in comparison to their mighty horse cocks. Fortunately, they all looked at your cock with hungry eyes, including Rainbow Dash. Rainbow took you by surprise, you thought she would insult your pride.

"I have to admit it, I find your dick cute."

"Thanks Rainbow."

With that reassurance, you fully pulled down your underpants all the way down your legs and simply left them on the floor.

Without further ado, you moved your right hand towards Twilight's massive dick. Rainbow sighed sadly that you didn't give her dick attention first.

Twilight blushed as she saw your right hand try to wrap itself around the midsection of her thick, long cock. That proved to be impossible since her cock was two times as thick as her own hind leg. She moaned softly as you rubbed your hand back and forth against her fat cock.

Her cock was warm and rockhard to the touch. You moved your hand up her long pole, the mare smiling down at you as you did so.

Eventually, you reached her bloated, mushroom-like tip. You ran your hand over her top in a circular motion, gently rubbing the wide surface area.

She moaned as a little precum leaked from her tip, wetting your hand.

"Oh Anon. I feel I want to cum already. You want me to force one volley out?" Twilight said softly.

"Wouldn't your dick lose its erection?"

"Ponies never lose their erection unless we want to. And we never run out of cum. So, you want me to cum over you?"

"Hold off for the moment."

"Okay Anon, I'll hold."

You gave her tip a few more gentle strokes before deciding to make the long journey downward, your hand gently rubbed along her fat cock as it went lower and lower.

While you were busy with Twilight the others made to move to Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash latched herself onto Fluttershy's left nipple and began to suck on it like a pacifier. She also thrust her hips back and forth, pushing her cock into the soft tissue of her breast. Her heavy cock depressed her flesh deeply as she pushed her cock against her.

Below her Rarity, made to climb up Fluttershy’s massive balls. Once on top of her balls her body sank like memory foam into them. Rarity then hunkered down and crawled between the small gap between her massive balls and her huge teats resting on them.

Pinkie Pie reluctantly had to shrink her cock down to a mere 40 inches, sighing sadly while she did so to match Applejack's cock size next to her.

Pinkie and Applejack climbed up her balls, Applejack on the right, Pinkie on the left. The two lay down and began to kiss and lick her balls. They used their soft hooves to gently stroke her balls, and thrust their hips back and forth against her balls, grinding their cocks against her soft flesh while doing so.

Fluttershy moaned softly as her friends gave her much needed love. Her friends in turn moaned at the taste of her.

Back over to you, you have reached Twilight's fat, medial ring, where she became a little thicker by about an inch or so. Twilight’s strong musk bombarded your senses and was driving you crazy.

You leaned down and pressed your lips against her thick, medial ring. You could see her massive, basketball-sized balls nearby. You moaned at the taste of Twilight’s delicious cock, you like the taste of her salty cock, which came with a hint of lavender.

You cupped Twilight’s right ball in your right hand. You grunted, trying to lift her heavy ball, no doubt packed with massive volumes of cum. You leaned down, and lay a lick on the top of her right ball.

You then took her soft, ball flesh into your mouth and began to gently slobber on them, soaking them wet with your saliva.

You moved your right hand underneath to gently rub her ball with long, smooth strokes of affection. In addition, you used your left hand to massage near the base of Twilight's cock around her medial ring.

Twilight moaned softly, her cock twitching widely under your ministrations. Precum leaked out from her tip and made the long journey down her pole. You saw her creamy marecum flow down her balls onto the couch below.

You moved your right hand away from her ball onto her thick, right buttcheek onto her cutie mark. You with loving tenderness rubbed her buttcheek with your hand, her soft flesh conceding back deeply like soft dough.

“I love you, Anon.” she cried.

“Mmmmmhmmm.” You said something back… but it was muffled with her ball flesh in your mouth.

You snaked your hand between her buttcheeks. You bypassed her asshole, to place your hand on her vagina. You could not see her marehood, since your face was buried in her balls, but you could feel her hot marehood and creamy marecum soaking your hand.

You ran your hand over the thick lips of her vagina, making Twilight moan softly. Your hand became soaking wet from her leaking marehood. You then abruptly pulled your hand away, which made Twilight utter a sad whinny.

You lifted your head away from Twilight’s balls and pressed your lips against the base of her cock. Her cock towered above you from this angle and cast a dark shadow over you. Twilight was looking down at you with dreamy eyes.

Slowly and gently, you ran your tongue up the long pole of Twilight’s cock. As you moved upward, you occasionally stopped to deliver a soft kiss on her fat cock before moving on.

Eventually, you reached Twilight’s bloated mushroom-like tip. You leaned down and pressed your lips against it, and left a loud, audible smooch as you kissed her tip. You ran your tongue over the tip of her member in a circular motion and used both your hands below to gently rub the midsection of her fat cock.

You then opened your mouth and tried to take her cock into you. However, the sheer thickness of her tip made that completely impossible.

However, there came a flash… and then you suddenly found her cock’s tip in your mouth. Your mouth felt slightly painful with her fat cock taking up so much space in your mouth. In your old reality, her cock would have ripped your head off. But love magic stopped such a thing here.

You moaned at the taste of her salty, hot dick in your mouth, which came with a hint of lavender. You marveled at the thick muscular surface of her member as it pushed against the walls of your mouth.

Her tip poked against your throat, causing you to gag. Nonetheless, you resisted the urge to pull up. For strangely enough you still could breathe through your mouth, although your breaths were shallow.

You tried to push your head downward but the sheer thickness of her cock meant that you could not move an inch.

Twilight placed her right hoof on the back of your head and gently applied pressure, pushing you down onto her cock. With Twilight's help, you were able to slowly take her cock into your mouth at a snail's pace.

You heard the sound of clopping hooves. You looked to see Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie Applejack, and Rarity come into view.

Behind them, giant Fluttershy, was sat down with her massive cock lined up like a cannon ready to fire at you.

“Hey dude, want us to join in?” asked Rainbow in a soft voice.

You gave her a thumbs up in answer with your right hand.

Pinkie Pie seemingly teleported herself underneath you, bringing her massive cock to hotdog the cheeks of your ass. Rainbow and Rarity sat down between your legs, Rarity on the left, Rainbow on the right. Applejack lay herself down next to you on the left and rested her head on your thigh.

Underneath you felt Pinkie shift her massive cock. You don't know how she did it but you now felt her fat tip poking against your asshole. 40 inches of pony cock that was twice as thick as her own hind leg stood primed and ready.

“Are you ready Anon? I promise I’ll be gentle.” Pinkie asked softly.

You gave her a thumbs up. You uttered a muffled scream around Twilight’s cock as Pinkie’s fat cock plunged into your asshole. Your walls spread wide as her bloated tip pushed them apart. Tears fell down your cheeks, dripping down onto Twilight’s dick.

From above you could see Twilight looking down at you with sad, sympathetic eyes. The mare gently stroked the back of your head with her soft hoof to try to ease your pain.

You became a little distracted from the pain in your ass when you saw your cock swell upward in size. Your balls became heavy underneath you as they bloated outward in size.

You became even more distracted when Applejack dropped her head down your growing cock, easily taking it into her mouth.

Her plump lips came to kiss your base. Applejack stared up at you with sympathetic eyes as she held your member in her mouth. Your cock swelled in size in her mouth and started to snake its way down her throat.

Below, Rarity and Rainbow took your swelling balls into each of their respective mouths and started to lovingly suck on them.

The pain of Pinkie Pie’s monster cock inside your ass subsided a little from the pleasurable distractions. You now returned to your task at hand, swallowing down Twilight's long, thick cock. You pushed onward, taking Twilight's cock inch by inch down your throat. Twilight’s hoof pushed down at your head, making it a little more easy for you to take her cock in.

You uttered a muffled scream around your mouthful as Pinkie from underneath you slowly pushed her long slab of mareflesh deeper and deeper into you, but you still soldiered on in taking Twilight's long pole into you.

Your cock in Applejack's mouth became huge, rivaling that of Twilight's cock. Your cock was pushed deep down her throat. Applejack had no issue swallowing down your cock as it swelled ever bigger inside her.

With each new inch added to your cock, it just felt better and better for your cock inside her. The bigger your cock became the more surface area her soft, warm, wet insides covered.

You looked down to see Rarity and Rainbow still holding onto your balls with ease in their mouths, even though they are the size of basketballs now in their mouths. The pocket plane meant that it didn't really matter how big they became.

You were now halfway down the length of Twilight's cock. Just another 17 or so inches left. The pain of Pinkie Pie's cock also subsided greatly, which only made things easier for you.

Lower and lower your head went, until eventually, you kissed Twilight's massive balls below with an audible smooch. You held in place with your lips kissing her balls, waiting for Pinkie to fully fill you with her cock.

Her cock finally came to stop at an impossible deepness inside you. You could feel her huge member inside your chest, without causing agonizing pain, nor dying during the process. Truth be told it probably wasn't your chest, it may be your anal tunnel has been stretched to impossible lengths without causing issues to the rest of your body.

Your cock in Applejack’s mouth finally stopped growing… but you might as well have a lamppost of a dick right now inside her. Your balls inside Rarity’s and Rainbow’s mouth were now the size of beach balls.

For quite some time, the two didn't move allowing you to adjust to their fat cocks inside you. During this time of peace, you made to lovingly stroke Twilight's massive balls below, making her moan lustfully. Your entire body ached from being impaled by their massive cocks.

Soon enough the pain began to wither away, replaced with a soothing warmth and a firm hardness deep inside you. You moaned like a bitch in heat at the feel of their big fat long pony cocks inside you.

Many things happened at once. Your cock resumed growing in size inside Applejack’s mouth and throat. Applejack started to bob her head up and down your member. Rarity and Rainbow slobbered heartily on your balls and licked them over with their tongues. Twilight’s and Pinkie’s cocks started to swell even larger inside you, growing in both length and thickness.

Pinkie tightly grabbed your waist and started to thrust into your asshole. Her thrusts became stronger and stronger with each new inch added onto her cock. Each slam of her hips against your backside was met with a loud slapping sound as her balls smacked against your buttcheeks.

Twilight’s cock also became more and more powerful as she bounced her plump ass up and down, slamming her cock deep into you. .. and deeper and deeper as it kept growing in size.

Tears fell down your cheeks, but not in pain, but of joy. You lifted your head and started to bob up and down Twilight’s cock, meeting her in time with her bounces. You thrust your ass backwards to meet Pinkie's balls slapping hard against your backside.

You cried out a muffled moan as their cocks inside you violently exploded in size. A train worth of pony dicks now impaled you on both sides, as your asshole and throat seemed to go beyond the physical limitations of your body into a new dimension.

Across from you, Fluttershy’s cock started to swell in size, her cock growing towards you. Once her cock was a few inches away from the couch it stopped growing in length. However, it continued to swell quickly out in thickness. So thick her cock became you could not see the entirety of her tip, so it was anyone's guess how thick her cock was now.

You could not hold out any longer and came into Applejack's mouth with a loud moan, You showered her insides with thick globs of your creamy seed. You felt Twilight’s and Pinkie’s cocks twitch inside you before they too came with a loud whinny.

Tidal waves of cum filled your insides without causing monstrous bloating for some reason. Applejack swallowed down your cum like a pro without issue, even as you too came tidal waves.

Fluttershy uttered a loud moan before she came... which might as well have been a nuclear bomb of cum. You and everyone were covered in oceans worth of cum. Despite being at the bottom of the ocean that was Fluttershy's cum you still could breathe in the 'cum water'.

With a flash the cum was gone. You now saw a normal-sized Fluttershy standing before you at about four foot tall. Thankfully, she still had a respectable 47 inch cock that was twice as thick as her own hind leg.

“Sorry about that.” Fluttershy said in a low voice, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

Twilight’s cock shrunk back down to a modest 30 inches long. This allowed you to pull your head up from her cock. Pinkie’s cock from behind you lost it’s erection and it simply slipped out of you.

Your cock shrunk back down to its normal size in Applejack’s mouth.

”Aww.” you said sadly.

There came a low rumbling sound before the six ponies from all around you violently exploded in size. The pocket plane of this universe was shattered into smithereens as their growth rate was just too great.

Your pony friends were now the size of an astronomical scale, penises and balls about as big as the pillars of creation. Thankfully no alien life was destroyed during the process of their monstrous growth spurt. Stars, planets, and whatever were safely tucked away by teleportation into their balls.

The universe itself soon became too small for them to hold them. Combined with the power of their massive asses and their gigantic cocks nothing could stop them. The walls of the very universe shattered into smithereens as they flooded into the multiverse. Countless beings from other parallel universes were now inside their balls as well. However, even the multiverse shattered as they entered the Omniverse.

The great and mighty Omniverse became tiny and insignificant when compared to them as they shattered into yet another barrier. Entire multiverses were now inside their balls.

There was nothing left in existence other than these six ponies and their giant penises. A spinning singularity came into view in the empty white void of nothing.

The Big Bang was trying to recreate the Omniverse they just destroyed. As true friends, they shared the singularity between them and swallowed it down from each of their respective mouths. Soon, violent explosions erupted inside them, causing them to grow even faster as the very forces of creation now fueled their growth.

“Uhh, girls. I’m not sure you can fit these cocks inside me… now.” you said nervously at the astronomical scale of their cocks as you floated in the void.

“Love magic Anon. Love magic.” came Twilight's voice in a soft motherly tone, telepathically in your mind. “However, I can forward extend my consciousness by creating a small clone of myself for you, my love.”

“That would be nice. Thanks.”

With a flash you found yourself back in the library with… just Twilight sitting next to you on the couch.

“Where are the othe….” you said, before being cut off by blinding flashes of light. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy appeared, standing in front of you .”Never mind.”

“Are you ready for more penis stuff, Anony?” asked Pinkie Pie.

“Can I have a turn now? A man’s mouth and anus can only take so much.” you asked in a low voice, wincing in pain from the ordeal.


End file.
